The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for transferring a developer image onto a sheet.
An image forming apparatus for transferring a developer image onto a sheet includes: a photoconductive drum having an image carrying surface for carrying a developer image thereon; a developing roller facing the image carrying surface and defining a developing nip therewith; a transfer roller being in contact with the image carrying surface and defining a transfer nip therewith; and a pair of registration rollers for conveying a sheet to the transfer nip. Developer is supplied from the developing roller to the image carrying surface at the developing nip to form a developer image, and then a sheet passes through the transfer nip at which the developer image formed on the image carrying surface is transferred onto a sheet surface. As an example of such image forming apparatus, there is known an apparatus including a guide. The guide is disposed immediately upstream of the transfer nip in a sheet conveyance direction for guiding the sheet being conveyed by the pair of registration rollers to the transfer nip.